starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento clase Alfa
Los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase alfa fueron los primeros 100 ARC creados a partir del ADN de Jango Fett por los clonadores de Kamino. Historia Los soldados ARC clase Alfa se produjeron después de la experiencia con sus antecesores, los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase Null. Cuando los kaminoanos crearon a los ARC Alfa y los entrenaron bajo la tutela personal de Jango, no imaginaron que Fett instaló sus órdenes personales en todos ellos, que era destruir a todos los jóvenes clones si es que Kamino llegaba a caer en manos de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Alfa-17 casi llevó a cabo esta orden durante la Primera Batalla de Kamino, pero la República Galáctica logró mantener el planeta. Aunque la clase Alfa se creó con mentes inalteradas, independientes al igual que sus predecesores de la clase Null, esta segunda generación fueron más obedientes y confiables a los Jedi ya que Jango se los había encargado que siguieran sus órdenes. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que expresaran sus opiniones o incluso desacuerdos sobre las órdenes de algún Jedi por considerarlas como incompetente o carente de estrategia. También hubo una rivalidad tensa entre la clase Null y la clase ARC durante las Guerras Clon. A pesar de que los alfa heredaron la naturaleza solitaria de Jango, tenían un sentimiento de orgullo en el hecho de ser parte de una gran fuerza militar. Además, respetaban la intensidad en la batalla, las habilidades y el liderazgo demostrado en casi todos los Jedi. El constante desprecio de los Null hacia la autoridad de los Jedi y la República fue visto por el ARC Alfa como un insulto al Ejército Clon. Mientras que la mayoría de los ARC Alfa eran leales sólo a la República Galáctica y seguían el liderazgo de los Jedi, sin ninguna duda, hasta cierto punto, los ARC Null juraron su lealtad sólo a Kal Skirata. Por lo que tanto, los soldados Alfa veían a los Null como clones renegados y una vergüenza para el legado de Jango Fett. Una vez dada la Orden 66 por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine, no fue seguida por todos los soldados ARC Clase Alpha. Algunos decidieron obedecer la orden del Canciller, pero muchos de los otros ARCs optaron por desobedecer a Palpatine, debido a su espíritu independiente y por pasar experiencias cercanas con los Jedi durante las Guerras Clon. Curiosamente, el Imperio recién formado no encontró sospechoso que muchos de los ARCs no informaron de la muerte de sus Generales Jedi. Algunos soldados ARC clase Alfa se retiraron a Coruscant o a Kamino y se convirtieron en profesores en los campamentos de reclutamiento del Imperio, mientras que otros siguieron los pasos de Jango Fett y se convirtieron en cazarrecompensas.Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy Soldados ARC clase Alfa conocidos *Alpha-Ø2—"Spar" *Alpha-17—"Alpha", Capitán *Alpha-26—"Maze", Capitán *Alpha-30—"Sull", Teniente *Alpha 58—"Trantos" Comandante *Alpha-66—"Muzzle" *Alpha-77—"Fordo", Capitán *CT-44/444-"Forry" *Alpha-98—"Nate" or "Jangotat", Capitán *"Aven", Teniente *"Digger" *"Hash" *"Mapper" *"Mar'ek" *"Spade" *"Spots" *"Stec" *"Tavo" *"Tooth" *"Wrench" Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' * * * * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Batalla de Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' Fuentes * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Variantes de soldados clon